Patent Document 1 (Japanese Translation of International Application No. 2000-511353) discloses a trench-gate type power MOSFET that includes a semiconductor substrate in which a trench is formed, a gate embedded in the trench, a source region formed at a surface portion of the semiconductor substrate, a body region formed below the source region, and a drain region formed below the body region.